They don't know anything
by Whitechapelfangirl
Summary: ITV Whitechapel - SLASH - The team think they know what's going on between Joe and Kent!


Title: They don't know anything

Author: Claddagh

Pairings/Characters: Chandler/Kent

Rating: PG-13...maybe…sort of foul talk…but not really

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, don't sue!

Warnings: No spoilers

Author's note: Written from the prompt given by yorkshirewench, Thank you! Also I'm sorry if it seems a bit out of character, Joe and Kent are hard to write convincingly.

Summary: The team think they know what's going on...

"It's obviously his nibs! There's no way it's the lad" Miles smirked at McCormack and Mansell, tapping his pen on the desk.

The other two men laughed in agreement and automatically looked up at the separate office of their DI. They could see both Chandler and Kent through the glass; Chandler was sitting at his desk looking up at the younger man who was standing to the side, slightly behind the DI, peering over his shoulder and listening carefully to whatever he was being told.

"I know I'm new here, but even I could see that those two were at it. How long do you think they've been together?" Mansell asked, the humour clear in his voice.

"We're not sure, Kent always followed Chandler around like a little puppy dog during the ripper case, they could have been screwing since then." Miles deadpanned, leaning back in his chair.

There was silence for a moment.

"So, we think it's the DI that tops?" McCormack chuckled, still watching the two men in the office.

"Of course! Could you really see the lad being dominant?"

The three detectives laughed once again, each turning back to their own desks. At that moment the other two members of the team came out of the office at the end of the room, Kent first, smiling and looking over his shoulder at the taller man.

"Will you be able to get that done by the end of the day?" Chandler asked the DC, following him to his desk.

"I should do, it's not that much. I'll give it to you before everyone goes home."

"And maybe after they've gone home as well!" McCormack joked, his voice an over exaggerated whisper that would easily carry across the office.

Both detectives looked over to the rest of the team, Kent slowly turning to look over his shoulder. Both men's eyes were wide and mouths half open in surprise.

"What?" Kent squeaked, his voice an octave higher than usual and an immediate blush blossoming across his pale cheeks.

It took Chandler a few seconds to gather himself and before speaking he straightened his tie and narrowed his eyes at the other men. "Is there a problem DC McCormack?"

All three men tried to hide their smiles, quite unsuccessfully. "No sir."

"Good. Now get on with some work." Chandler ordered, his spine ridged and his cheeks suspiciously bright as he turned and walked back into his office and shut the door.

A few seconds passed before the men started talking again, Kent discreetly listening as he pretended to read the open file in front of him. He slightly turned his head trying to hear the hushed whispers of his colleagues.

"Yeah, they're defiantly shagging." Mansell sniggered, leaning towards the other DC's desk.

Kent's eyebrows shot upwards and his blush deepened yet another shade. He tried to block out the words of the other men but it was very difficult and he found himself listening for over half an hour to them speculating on the nature of his and Chandler's 'relationship.'

After nearly an hour Kent couldn't take it anymore. He huffed loudly, standing up from his desk, gave the three men the best glare he could manage and walked out of the office.

He didn't see Chandler's eyes watching him as he left the room or see the DI stand up and follow him.

Kent exhaled slowly, leaning his back against the wall, enjoying the cool breeze flowing down the corridor on his heated face. After a minute he heard footsteps to his right, turning his head he smiled at who was standing there:

Joe.

"Giving you a hard time are they?" He asked, coming to stand in front of the young man.

"Not directly. But they seem to be unaware that I do have ears and can hear across the office." Kent joked, leaning his head back against the wall.

"What have they been saying?"

"Oh...nothing _too_ terrible" he shrugged "they've been talking about whose dominant, whose submissive, who tops and so on. I think Mansell even asked who they thought was the loudest!" The breeze in the corridor wasn't enough to cool down Kent's burning face and he gave an exasperated sigh.

The DI's mouth slowly curved up into a grin before he moved forward into the young man's personal space, his hands coming up to wrap around Kent's upper arms and leaning down so his face was inches from the DC's.

"Well at least we know they've never heard anything, because then they'd defiantly know _you_ were the loudest." Joe smirked as Kent let out a quiet laugh, biting his lip to stop the sound from becoming louder.

Both men were still smiling as Joe leaned down until their lips met softly, his hands gently rubbing up and down the shirt covered arms. The younger man's arms automatically slipped inside of Joe's suit jacket and the fingers of one hand played with the end of the dark blue tie the DI wore. When the kiss ended Kent leant his forehead against Joe's, both men breathing each other's air for a moment, their lips still tingling from the contact.

"They don't know anything Kent."

The young DC smiled widely as he drew Joe into another kiss, not caring that the rest of the team were currently talking about them just on the other side of the wall Kent was backed up against.


End file.
